


Invisible to the Hollywood Shrine

by Razzledazzy



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, M/M, The cabin trip never went down like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzy/pseuds/Razzledazzy
Summary: Chris wasn't the kind of person that went to parties fancy enough to be called galas. He'd always been the scholarship kid, the one that nobody knew.Until he met Josh.Now, he was the kid nobody knew at the gala. Until he opened his mouth and made an honest mistake.





	Invisible to the Hollywood Shrine

When asked, Chris couldn’t tell you what sort of shindig this was. It was a black tie event, so it might be a gala or a movie announcement- possibly a charity ball for something, he didn't really know the difference between any of those things. The jury and his mediocre high school tux were both out, so he’d borrowed one from Josh’s dad. He’d been too tall to borrow clothes from Josh since his high school growth spurt a few years ago, and this was more of a three piece suit and tie event anyway, Goodwill couture wasn’t going to cut it.

That train of thought was probably why when a woman wearing enough diamonds to stop a plane asked him for his name, Chris automatically rattled off: “Chris Washington.”

The words registered when everyone close enough to overhear turned to look at Chris in poorly disguised shock, including Josh who had been talking to someone a few feet away.

The woman’s face took on a look of delight, “Oh? Are you married to one of the twins? Those girls are darling.”

Oh, _shit_. Panicking, Chris locked eyes with Josh, begging him to clarify the situation.

His best friend sauntered over to his side, looped and arm around his waist, and planted a big kiss right on the side of Chris’s cheek. Much to the horror of the woman in front of them. He would have laughed at her god-fearing, panicked expression, if he wasn’t scrambling to find his own brain.

“I see you’ve met my husband, Chris,” Josh purred, like a goddamn cat.

The woman made a valiant effort to recover from her snafu.

“He seems quite shy,” she said to Josh.

He answered without missing a beat, sending Chris his biggest smile. The kind of shit eating grin he got after a prank gone horrifically right in all the worst ways. “Yeah, he doesn’t do too well in crowds, but he comes along to these things anyway because he loves me so much.”

“Thats… nice.” The woman said, before downing her entire flute of champagne and running off to find the nearest refill.

“Holy shit, Josh,” Christ breathed finally. What the fuck just happened?

“I gotta hand it to you, Chris, you just made this the most entertaining party I’ve ever been too,” he said, pulling a stunned Chris forward to give him a full-on kiss.

Chris was too shocked by the sudden pressure of lips against his own to respond before Josh pulled away. That didn’t stop him from immediately breaking out into a full body blush.

“Uh- uh…. Um,” Chris floundered.

Josh patted him on the cheek and turned him around, “You gotta be more convincing, bro.”

He floundered for the words he knew were on the tip of his tongue, Josh just grinned and sent him off in another direction with a small push. “Why don’t you go talk to Beth and Hannah? Let them in on the con. Sam too.”

Chris walked in the direction he was pushed. Was it possible that Josh knew? Did he know about how Chris felt for him and this was his response? Or was this all just another prank?

It was probably a prank.

But who was it aimed at?

The girls watched Chris with concerned faces as he zombied over to them deep in thought. He held up a hand to stop them from asking questions and reached over to pluck Sam’s drink out of her hands and down it.

_Liquid courage and social lubricant, don't fail me now._

“I am, apparently, married to your brother,” he said to Hannah and Beth, grabbing another drink off one of the waitstaff as they passed by.

Beth started laughing, bending over and covering her face with one of her hands. At least someone thought it was funny. She got more than a few odd looks from other attendees.

“Come again?” Hannah asked, in the background Sam rubbed Beth's shoulder until she stopped laughing. Everyone within a ten foot radius went back to their own business after she stopped shrieking.

“Someone asked me who I was, my mouth got ahead of my brain, and then Josh was an asshole and threw me to the wolves,” he took another drink from his glass. Was this whiskey? Man, these old rich people knew what they were about.

“So he said you were married?” Hannah asked, brows pinched together.

Beth flailed her arm in front of her to halt the conversation, hiccuping as she tried not to laugh again. “Did he kiss you?” Chris’ full body blush returned. “Oh my god, he did! He’s such an idiot. You’re both idiots.”

“Beth, be nice, Chris is clearly having a crisis,” Sam chided.

“A chrisis,” Beth echoed.

Then all three of them were laughing.

“You guys are the worst, you know that?”

Beth smothered her giggles with a gloved hand, “I can’t believe I wasn’t invited to the wedding!”

Chris looked at Sam for help, she shrugged.

“You should have invited your sister-in-law to the wedding,” Sam said.

Chris looked around the room for Josh, he needed someone to help him out of this mess. Someone. Anyone. He’d take any exit strategy offered to him at this point.

“Looking for me?” Josh whispered in his ear, which was quite a feat considering the inches Chris had on Josh.

Chris turned his head, “You’re a menace.”

His face was going to get stuck in a flustered expression if the night kept on like this. Josh hooked his arm through Chris’ and pulled him away from the girls with a small wave.

Good they were getting out of here.

Or not, because Josh took him on a circuit of the room, hobnobbing and flattering the right people. His friend had always been the son of a hotshot movie producer, and he took to this stage like he was born for it.

And yet somehow, each time, the conversation would return back to who Chris was. There probably wasn’t a single person at this party who didn’t know him as Chris Washington now, and with Josh’s hands all over him, on an arm, his cheek, holding his hand, at the small of his back- Chris couldn’t fault them for believing it.

Wait, Josh’s parents were at this party, bingo. Revenge plan acquired.

“Come dance with me,” Chris said, pulling Josh away from the sedentary groups and into the main dancefloor of the ballroom. 

“You don’t know how to dance,” Josh said, moving Chris’ arm up his back.

Josh was almost right, but Chris knew how to do one dance from a wedding he’d been to a few years ago. It would have to do.

“You don’t know everything about me, Josh.”

If he did, they wouldn't be having this- whatever this was.

He didn’t wait for a fresh song to start before pulling Josh along in a four step waltz. He kept count of the steps in his head, focusing on moving Josh around the room and not tripping over anything. Josh squeezed his hand and smiled at him, making him laugh. He lost count but kept moving.

They started spinning around each other, disregarding the flow of the song entirely as they moved together. Chris dipped Josh and barely caught him before they both overbalanced, laughing as he pulled him back up.

The room seemed to spin with them as they danced. All the noise of the room fading away to be overtaken by music.

And then the music stopped, leaving Chris out of breath in front of an equally exhausted Josh.

A pin dropped in Chris’ mind. Fuck the revenge plan, when was he ever going to have another chance like this?

He let go of Josh’s hand like it was on fire, stepping forward and placing his hand on each side of Josh’s jaw to pull their lips together in a searing kiss. Josh jolted forward, stepping on Chris’ toes for the extra height. Chris’ hands moved from framing the side of his face to ruining the gel that held Josh’s hair back.

Across the room, Chris heard Hannah wolf-whistle at them.

He stepped back, relishing the dazed expression on Josh’s face.

“How’s that for convincing?”

He turned and walked away, letting his hands slip away from Josh.

Josh didn’t recover until Chris was halfway out of the room, stumbling over his own feet to run forward and catch Chris’ elbow. Spinning him around and pressing forward for another, decidedly less PG friendly kiss.

It didn't last.

“Well, finally.”

Josh broke away from the kiss, his entire face going red. “Mom!”

Melinda Washington snickered, making no attempt to hide her mirth. “You’ve both been _dancing_ around each other since you were kids.”

Josh just repeated himself, sounding slightly more strangled.

They were both red in the face now, and Chris tugged on Josh’s shoulder. He inclined his head towards the exit, Josh nodded. They made a run for it.

Melinda turned to her husband, who was walking up with a shocked look on his face.

He cleared his throat, “Did you hear what’s been going around tonight? Everyone’s saying that Chris and Josh eloped, they wouldn’t do that without telling us, right?”

“How many romantic comedies have you produced?” Melinda asked in a flat voice.

“Why is that- oh? Oh really? So they’re not together?”

“Well, they weren’t before tonight, but now?” Melinda's sly look could cut glass.

She glanced around the room for her other children. The twins were across the dance floor, dark heads bent together as they talking animatedly to each other. As Melinda watched, Sam passed a small camera to Beth. Just how had the two of them set this up?

She leaned into her husband’s shoulder and whispered, “I’m preemptively banning you from writing a screenplay about this, we’re going to have the home-movie version of it anyway.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's the year of finishing wips that have been in your writing folder since 2015.
> 
> Check out my profile for links you can find me at.


End file.
